Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift and is the main protagonist of the series. Information When he was young, Ragna lived in a church with his younger siblings Jin and Saya, and was watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother. Jin eventually grew jealous of Saya for being able to spend a lot of time with Ragna, and he began to hate her. Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Yūki Terumi, who also cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire, which supposedly turned his blonde hair into white. He was later found by Jubei of the Six Heroes where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Azure Grimoire which replaced his lost arm and repeatedly stated that although the item was a part of him now, the power was not his to command yet. For the next few years, Jubei trained Ragna to control the power of the Azure, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jubei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. But before the three would part ways, Jubei took Ragna to the burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named 'Bloodedge': his jacket and the sword - Blood-Scythe. Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete. Ragna has a deep hatred for the Novus Orbis Librarium, and travels from city to city destroying their bases; due to this, he has become a world-known criminal and has a bounty on his head "large enough to buy a small country", according to Jin. Despite this, he seems to travel through cities by night without much fear of being detected or captured by the NOL or any vigilantes. Calamity Trigger On the date 2199/12/31 AD, New's Year Eve, Ragna travels to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to destroy the NOL base located there. Along the way, he has a brief confrontation with his younger brother, Jin, inside the headquarters. After the fight he makes his way down to an elevator shaft that leads him straight down to the headquarters basement. There, he meets Hakumen of the Six Heroes and a lengthy battle ensues. As Ragna is about to lose, he activates his Azure Grimoire to tap into the power of the Azure and is able to defeat Hakumen. He then arrives at the battle between Noel Vermillion and Nu-13. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves Noel, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. Rachel then appears and tells Ragna that Noel is the new "eye", who will inherit the true Azure, and that the world will change. She then departs to activate her Tsukuyomi Unit to protect Kagutsuchi from a powerful blast that came from the Nox Nyctores named Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Shortly after Rachel returns, Hazama appears before all three of them, and Ragna immediately recognizes him as Yūki Terumi, the one who cut his arm off and burned down the church. He and Rachel attack him, but Terumi merely rubs them off, stating that Ragna is too weak for him to fight and Rachel is the only one who can keep up with him. He then leaves the three of them. Continuum Shift After the incident at the Sheol Gate, Ragna lets Noel travel with him for a short time, though he tells her to leave afterwards, upsetting Noel who tells him that the next time they meet they will be enemies. He is shortly thereafter attacked by the vigilante, Carl Clover, managing to beat the boy though he is dealt a nasty blow from Nirvana. He then wakes up in the Kaka Clan village, having fallen in there and spends the next few days recovering and becoming friendly with the Kaka Clan, including Taokaka. He leaves shortly thereafter and meets Platinum the Trinity before fighting Lambda-11 due to Kokonoe messing up the teleporting process. After fending her off, Ragna hears from Kokonoe not to fight Hazama as he can't beat him. Hearing Noel's name from Kokonoe prompts Ragna to find Rachel who tells him where to go, though reminding him that he mustn't fight Hazama. He then runs into Jin at the Librarium branch, and he manages to beat Jin. There Jin also warns Ragna not to fight Hazama, saying Ragna cannot beat him. Nonetheless, Ragna proceeds to fight Hazama, though his Grimoire is useless as Terumi, the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, locks Ragna's. Ragna is forced to watch as Noel descends from the Cauldron as Mu-12. Just as he is about to be killed, Nu intervenes in Lambda's body and gives Ragna the Idea Engine, allowing him to bypass his Azure Grimoire's restrictions and allow access to the true Azure and defeat Terumi. He runs to Rachel to free her from a binding spell cast by the phantom, and then fights Mu. Ragna manages to wake Noel's mind by using the True Azure's power to activate the Idea Engine though in the process his left arm is destroyed. After the fight, he, Jin and Noel see that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Saya, which is a shock to them. After they leave from Kagutsuchi, he, Jin and Noel decide to leave the city and become stronger. Kokonoe gives Ragna a new mechicanal arm using parts from Lambda's regeneration tank. Ragna leaves for Ikaruga with Taokaka, who was ordered by Jubei to go with him much to Ragna's dismay, but he caves in as Tao would follow him even if he said no. Afterwards, he and Taokaka headed for Ikaruga, as Ragna stated that there's something he needs to do there. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Cooking * Values: His silver bracelet * Likes: Meat dishes * Dislikes: Ghosts, the NOL Personality Ragna is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. In this regard, Ragna is similar to the stereotypical anime delinquent. This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life, which has created a mass of hatred in him; stronger than that of any other individual. Ragna often becomes infuriated at first sight of Terumi, which he often takes advantage of through taunting him. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Ragna posseses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many characters hate or admire. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Ragna does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose - that of revenge. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Taokaka, Noel and Jubei. He spared Arakune's life due to Litchi's pleas, and in his Arcade Mode, he directly references his promise to Litchi to let him live after he defeats him. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her. It is also hinted that he and Rachel have feelings for one another, but both of them would die before admitting it. Appearance Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. When he was in his mid-teens, he had blond hair and green eyes before being bitten by Rachel. After he is taken care of by Jubei, he wears a traditional japanese style sleeveless red turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. Powers and Abilities Ragna is one of the most powerful individuals in the world of BlazBlue. Having been trained by Jubei, the strongest creature alive himself, Ragna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the Librarium. Being the human form of the Black Beast, Ragna has incredible seithr powers. His elemental affinity is darkness. In battle he summons parts of the Black Beast to attack such as a pointed jaw or possibly its tail (for Carnage Scissors), claws (Back Spin Kick followup, Devoured by Darkness, and 6D), one of the many heads (Dead Spike and the Hell's Fang Additional Blow), its breath (the Ax Kick followup only in Continuum Shift) or a lump of seithr (5D and 2D), the hide for its skin (D version of Inferno Divider and j.D), and an angelic wing (Black Onslaught). Which all involve the use of drives and his ability to reap souls. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature of pure darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Blood-Scythe, a weapon that supplements his ability to steal life force with each strike. The Blood-Scythe initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe through his Drive, Soul Eater '''(which involves summoning parts of the Black Beast). One of the main reasons Ragna is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Grimoire in his right arm, an incredibly powerful form of Ars Armagus sought out by many which grants its wielder power from the Boundary. The Azure Grimoire enhances the powers of whoever wields it. In the case of Ragna, he enters a more powerful state known as '''Blood Kain, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Later onwards the Azure Grimoire downloads Lambda's Idea Engine, removing Hazama's control over it and granting Ragna access to the True Azure. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Rebellion - Ragna's theme * Black Onslaught - Unlimited Ragna's theme * Under Heaven Destruction - Ragna the Bloodedge VS Jin Kisaragi * White Requiem - Ragna the Bloodedge VS Rachel Alucard * Nightmare Fiction - Ragna the Bloodedge VS Hazama Stages *'Kagutsuchi Port PM 9:00 '- He that hurts another hurts himself *'Monorail '- The road to hell is paved with good intentions Titles Arcade *'AD2199/12/31', ''-the end of time-'' *'AD2200/01/07', CONTINUUM SHIFT Story * Grim Reaper * stray sheep Gallery File:Ragna the Bloodedge (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest Ragna's Crest File:Ragna the Bloodedge (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mode File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Sprite).png|Sprite File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Ragna the Bloodedge (Chibi).png|Chibi Ragna the Bloodedge (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png|Mode Ragna, inheriting Bloodedge's sword and jacket File:Calamity Trigger Reconstruction (Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode Illustration, 18).jpg|Mode Ranga's wanted poster Ragna the Bloodedge (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg|Artwork First Ragna's Concepts bbcsspecialillustration07.png * Click here to view all images of Ragna the Bloodedge Trivia * Ragna is called "shinigami" in the Japanese dub, meaning "death god". This was replaced in the English version with Grim Reaper, a more Western personification of death. * Intriguingly, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish he unfolds a black/red angelic wing from his left side. When Jin ends his Astral Finish he unfolds blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. * Ragna appears to be the BlazBlue counterpart of Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy, due to their similar fighting styles, hidden powers and rivalry with a particular authority figure. Some concept art sketches depict him with clothing and hair color strikingly similar to Sol, as well as a rectangular sword, further alluding to his 'predecessor'. Alternate color schemes found in BlazBlue also make Ragna resemble Order-Sol. Sol is said to be quite good at cooking and coincidentally, so is Ragna. It is said that barbeque is his specialty. He also may have picked up his cooking from Jubei. ** Another character from the Guilty Gear series, Sin from ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'', may have also been an influence on Ragna. Ragna has a similar, 'I will do what I want' attitude and is also rude (though these traits also parallel with Sol). This can be supported by Ragna's early concept art, which shows him with hair in a style similar to Sin's, similar clothing (albeit inverted colors or blue to red and white to black) and even a similar eyepatch. This was later dropped however. ** In another Blazin' Gears cross, Baiken shares some things with Ragna, such as quick temper, missing hand (pointing out Ragna's new hand) and a infected eye (Baiken's right eye is wounded, while Ragna's right eye isn't its own color). ** Ragna and Sol can also be compared to Iori Yagami from the King of Fighters series in terms of personality. Only that Iori is not the protagonist, but is instead the rival character. Coincidentally, both Ragna and Iori currently have dominating playstyles that revolve around rushdown and powerful offense and combos. They also now have a super that rushes them forward (with varying invinciblity to projectiles). *Ragna is often compared to Dante of the ''Devil May Cry'' series due to their similar appearance and the nature of their powers. In the BlazBlue Material Collection, a nod is made to this as a sketch of a shocked Ragna is holding the Rebellion, Dante's signature sword. Coincidentally, Rebellion is also the name of Ragna's theme song in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger OST. **In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (which marks the first time Dante is playable in a fighting game), Dante's playsytle is very similar to Ragna, with both of them having long reach on attacks, a launcher, dashing moves that cover distance, diving attacks, short range energy attacks, attacks that have optional followups, a super move that enhances their abilities (as well as moves exclusive to their powered-up state) powerful combos and a strong rushdown game. A notable difference is that Dante is more versatile, less sluggish (as well as packing over 40 moves out of the entire MvC3 cast) and puts more style on his attacks as well as teleporting and actually having projectiles. On the other hand, Ragna is more simple to pick up, and focuses much more on combos and stealing health, as well as having more damaging attacks than Dante. Dante compared to Ragna has more of a modest amount of health (Ragna's is lower, and that along with his simple combo capabilities make him similar to Zero from the same game (MvC3 and TvC)). ***Coincidentally, both Dante and Ragna have a similar button scheme in their fighting games, with both Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (modelled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom's button scheme) and BlazBlue having a light, medium, and heavy attack button. *In a segment of the omake series, Teach Me, Miss Litchi, Ragna points out about his rather low defense, to whom the titular character points out that it isn't as bad as Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff's, whose defense is notoriously low. Thus, Ragna falls into the category of being a "glass cannon", being very strong and powerful on offenese with low vitality, similar to Zero from the Mega Man series (including Capcom crossovers), and Yun & Yang from Street Fighter, among many others. It should be noted that such kinds of "Glass Cannons" usually have strong reliable combos of many sort, with that being part of their main playstyle. **As such, Ragna sports the same possible 'cheapness' that Karas from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (JPN version), John Talbain/Gallon from Vampire Savior, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing have, along with their low health as a counterbalance (e.g: using Belial Edge to extend combos greatly), but unlike the aforementioned three, Ragna was not nerfed, but was reasonably buffed in Blazblue: Continuum Shift. Also, Ragna by far has been the most retweaked out of the four due his changes in the original CS plus the CS revisions. *Haseo from the ''.Hack//G.U'' series shares various similarities with Ragna in both appearance and personality. They both have spikey white hair and crimson eyes (though Ragna's left eye remains green). They are also known to be sarcastic, hot-headed, and violent. Both protagonists are considered infamous and feared in their respective worlds. They have also earned reputations as emissaries of Death (Ragna is known as "The Grim Reaper", while Haseo earned the moniker of "The Terror of Death") and wield scythes. They also act as hosts to powerful entities that they are initially incapable of controlling (Ragna holds the essence of the Black Beast within his Azure Grimoire, while Haseo is the vessel for Skeith). Both are also on a mission of revenge for the sake of a lost loved one. * Ragna could also be easily compared to Vash the Stampede from Trigun and may have served as another template for his overall design. Both wear mainly red coats on their bodies with black clothing worn underneath. Both have a mechanical prosthetic left arm, as well as a huge bounty on their heads, with Ragna having a bounty "big enough to buy a small country". They also have brothers whom they hold a grudge against and blame for the death of a loved one (Vash held Knives responsible for Rem's death, while Ragna was led to believe that Jin murdered Saya). Their right arms also possess immense powers (Ragna's Azure Grimoire and Vash's Angel Arm). The main differences between them both is that Ragna is willing to kill, at least much more considerably than Vash is. Also, Ragna's bounty is because of his own doing, while Vash's bounty is mainly because of things getting destroyed around him, whether he was the culprit or not. Also, both men has a habit of Dining and Dashing. * Ragna is possibly a reference to the Manga/Anime series Soul Eater, due to his resemblance to the main character, Soul Evans, whose nickname is Soul Eater. His weapon of choice is a scythe, which is also the form Soul Evans is able to take on as a means of combat. They also have an affinity for using dark powers (Ragna manifests the Black Beast's power through his grimoire, while Soul uses the power of Black Blood he was infected with). ** Coincidentally, Ragna's Drive is called "Soul Eater". * Ragna currently has the most BGMs in the game. * Ragna is the first Boss character from Arc System Works that is both male and the protagonist of the series. * During Ragna's flashbacks, his outfit resembles one of the concept designs for the early design stages of Ragna's character. * A running gag in Continuum Shift is that Ragna is frequently mistaken for a pedophile/lolicon. In his story mode, he states (when he is accused of "lusting after (his) own brother") that he is "into young girls"/"actually a lolicon" but retracts the statement quickly when he realizes its double meaning. He is mistaken as such because he is frequently in the company of Rachel or Luna, both extremely important characters within the BlazBlue story. However, he makes it abundantly clear that he finds both irritating, although he will put up with Rachel's teasing if she has anything important to tell him. *Ragna's Unlimited form puts him in a constant Blood Kain state, allowing for increased health regeneration from drive attacks and special extensions, as well as use of Devoured by Darkness without having to prep it beforehand. He does not suffer health loss due to the Blood Kain state in this form. In the console version of Continuum Shift, he also gains the ability to follow up additional blows from any move other than their originals(i.e: Dead Spike to Hell's Fang Additional Blow to the first hit of Carnage Scissors). He also can steal health with any attack that does not involve drives and his sword flashes red. This is the result of Ragna absorbing the Idea Engine, to the point his power vastly increases beyond limit. In CS: EX, Ragna gains a new Distortion Drive in which he uses the First Blow of Hell's Fang followed by grabbing the opponent (such as Devoured by Darkness) and exploding it. **This new Distortion makes reference to Kyoi Kusanagi's command throw, the 212 Shiki: Kototsuki You/Method 212: Harp Moon Positive (from the KOF series) in which it does the same after grabbing his opponent. This acts as one of the many SNK nods made by Arc System Works. *In his "gag" Ending of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he wakes up on a boat in the middle of the ocean and found himself, Rachel, Iron Tager and Nu as ghost. It is revealed that Ragna has a fear of ghosts, as he is barely able to look at himself when he is a ghost himself, easily worked up into a panic-induced frenzy against other ghosts and even inducing a girly exclamation. The group told Ragna that they're after the Crimson Grimoire, a great natural ruby treasure in the HMS Nirvana (which are also occupied by the ghosts of Jin, Carl, Hazama and Arakune). After the battle it turns out that the Crimson Grimoire was just a tasty fish called Ikaruga Tuna just to boost up Ragna's morale. Rachel makes the boldest move by trading Ragna for the tuna. They accept and Ragna was very angry after he was tossed inside the HMS Nirvana. Ragna snapped saying he was going to kill all of them after the HMS Nirvana crew said they were going to do the same thing as the tuna is. In the end, it turns out to be a dream while Ragna commented that he was either relieved or rather disappointed. **Ragna being the captain of his ship may be down to his status as the protagonist, or a subtle joke regarding psychopomps (such as Grim Reapers and Shinigami) who are said to serve as ferrymen for souls. *Ragna's fear of ghosts may derive from the fact that they are spiritual, and thus he cannot fight against them, especially seeing as how they rely on illusions and dark arts, which cannot be physically countered. Although in theory Ragna can absorb ghosts, them being simply souls by another name, it is possible that he avoids doing this because of some undesirable side-effect. Another explanation is that his fear stems from the fact that Hazama, his archenemy, is a ghost, and he is still suffering from the psychological trauma he inflicted upon him. *Ragna resembles Gintoki from the anime Gintama. Both are white/silver-haired sword wielders, are deathly afraid of ghosts, and are voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese. *The blade of Ragna's Blood Scythe resembles an enlarged version of one of the 8 blades the Murakumo Units use during combat. In early concept art, the two are identical. *Ragna is always comparing things to getting hit by trucks. He says it in his win quote against Tager, and in Noel's gag ending, he says it when Bang explodes of spicy puffer fish, and again in Rachel's gag ending when he wakes up after getting knocked unconscious by Rachel. Also, fans sometimes call Ragna's Hell's Fang Hell Trucker; this is Ragna's way of copying Jin's similarly fan-coined Ice Car. *Ragna is the only character who has a vocal theme in English and does not use his main theme Rebellion. *Due to the way that Ragna's eyes are placed (left: green, right: red), he can be noted to be a possible subject of the 'Desu' meme originating from Rozen Maiden. *Ragna, similar to Jin and Noel, has 'tails' on his clothing (namely his hakama). Unlike Jin and Noel, he never attacks with them. *Ragna was bitten only once by Rachel, as she admitted it in her ending in Calamity Trigger. In all the other timelines, he was able to save himself by touching the Azure Grimoire, as it is described in Rachel's short story "Endless Waltz". *Ragna's name could be a pun off of "Ragnarok" in Norse Mythology being the end of the world which can be a reference to him being the "Destroyer of the World" - the Black Beast - killing half of the world's population. **In CS, his name suggests another Norse reference, which is the legends of Ragnar Lodbrok, a hero who slain the serpent Jörmungandr. Interestingly, the serpent itself is the symbol of Ouroboros in Norse Mythology. The relationship between Ragna and Terumi, who possesses the Nox Ouroboros somewhat reflects the relationship between Ragnar and Jörmungandr. *Ragna's heterochromia is opposite to Vivio Takamachi. *When Ragna fights Hazama, the intro scene is the collision of Ragna's First blow of Carnage Scissors with Hazama's Standing C,with later Ragna backdashing to avoid Hazama's 6C attack, however, if both Ragna and Hazama are in their Unlimited Forms, the intro will be Ragna and Hazama activating their Azure Grimoire. In the original arcade version of Calamity Trigger, the intro between Jin and Ragna plays in a similar effect. This could be a throwback to Guilty Gear Accent Core's version of the Sol (Present or Order version) vs. Ky/Order-Sol vs. Slayer intros. *Ragna's Crest seems to be a variation of the Black Beast's Crest, implying the fact that he is one of the two beings that need to be fused in the Cauldron in order to the Black Beast can surge. *All of Ragna's D attacks involve either seithr or a part of the Black Beast. *If the player gets to Ragna's bad ending in CS, Ragna will have Unlimited Heat Gauge when fighting Jin, due to the fact that he has transformed into the Black Beast. This could be an inversion from the infamously hard mission in the Guitly Gear XX/X2 revisions where one of the final missions involve fighting a Gold version of Sol/Order Sol. *Ragna dislikes needles, as revealed by his dialogue in his "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe" section. *Interestingly enough, three of Ragna's SP Attacks which involves using his darkness element have names related to 'hell' ([[Wikipedia:Hell|'Hell']]'s Fang, Gauntlet [[Wikipedia:Hades|'Hades']] and Inferno Divider). Both Hell and Inferno share the same meaning, while Hades refers to the ancient greek god of the underworld. In Hell's Fang's case, the intended name might have been actually Hel (the name of the goddess of death in Norse mythology), but was changed to Hell in the English version due to the similarity in their kana. It happens the same with Berial/Belial Edge, in which Belial is one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell. *Ragna, along with Jin, Hazama and recently added Rachel, is featured as a "Playable Character" in the MMO Action Game, Lost Saga. *Ragna shares similarity to Donovan Baine from Darkstalkers; both are dhampirs and carry large swords. *During the Calamity Trigger Reconstruction story in Extend, when Ranga's right arm was cut off, he still has white hair instead of blond despite it happening, right after Jin and Hazama left the burning church before Ragna met Rachel. *Althought the image in which Ragna transforms into the Black Beast is part of Ragna's CS Bad Ending, it is listed as part of the True Ending in the Gallery. *Ragna's Azure Grimoire shares some similarities with Issei Hyōdō's Boosted Gear in the High School DxD series. **When activated, their appearances are more or less identical, with sharp claws, an orb on the back of the hand and red color scheme, although Issei's arm is smaller in size and more solid-looking. **Both arms have the ability to drastically change the tie of a battle for certain prices. Ragna's Azure slowly eats away his life force in exchange for power and the ability to absorb souls, while Issei's Gear puts great strain on his body for a variety of powerful abilities. **Each weapon also house a certain creature that used to pose a threat to the world, forcing all factions in conflict to join up to defeat them (Ragna's Azure is believed to house the remnants of the Black Beast, which destroyed half the Earth before being stopped by the Six Heroes, while Issei's Boosted Gear house the red dragon Ddraig, whose fight with another dragon had been so destructive that the angels, fallen angels and demons had to co-operate to eliminate it). However, Issei maintains a good, if not absurd, relationship with Ddraig whereas Ragna has to constantly watch his Grimoire or risks being taken over by it. **Also, both character sacrificed their own arm to integrate the said object (right arm for Ragna and left arm for Issei), although Ragna's arm was forcibly cut by Terumi, while Issei chose to trade his left arm with the dragon Ddraig by his own will. *Althought Ragna has his own Unlimited Theme, Black Onslaught, this is not played in both Jin and Hazama's Arcade Mode in Continuum Shift, where the Theme played is instead Under Heaven Destruction and Nightmare Fiction respectively. *As of Continuum Shift Extend, Black Onslaught is the theme that plays in both of there Arcade Modes. *Unlimited Ragna's Theme, Black Onslaught, is the only one with lyrics for both original and LA versions. *In the Chimelical Compex Manga, when Ragna uses the Azure Grimoire, his arm changes to the black claw that he uses in Devoured by Darkness, instead of the Black Aura wrapping himself. When he used it to defeat Jin, Ragna's body turns darker as it happens in Black Onslaught; black feathers can also be seen spreading around him. *When Ragna is beaten by Platinum in the latter's story mode, his sprite is the bloody Ragna with his left arm torn off instead of the normal defeated sprite. This might be a case where the game loads the wrong sprite for the situation. *Ragna is similar to Yukari Takaba from Persona 3. They both have a dark past and fear ghosts. *In Persona 4: Arena, Yu Narukami has an Alternate color scheme that resembles Ragna. *Ragna bears a resemblance to Fenrich from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten in terms of appearance: both have spiky white hair, a red jacket, and black pants. **Coincidentally, they both have the same english voice actor: Patrick Seitz. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Artificial Beings